Samurai no Kokoro
by Cuius of Caelum
Summary: At the age of six Naruko ran away from her village and is found by a wandering samurai. Ten years later a blonde samurai arrives at a dying village in the waves. Naruko/FemHaku. YURI. Samurai Female Naruto. Slight Bleach crossover. Rated M for language, violence and possible lemons.


Samurai no Kokoro

(Heart of the Samurai)

(侍の心)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wandering Samurai

Nami no Kuni was an isolated island country, well out in the middle of the ocean between Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni. It was often covered in mist so thick you couldn't see more than a few meters in front of you. The only way to access the island chain was by ferry, unless you could walk on the water and felt like trying to running the long distance, which would kill most.

But for a few years now the ferries had stopped running between the mainland and Nami. There were rumors of a corporate tycoon trying to make the country his and had cut of all communication with the outside world to make it a reality.

The only way across the waters now was by a privately chartered boat, in most cases a small, flimsy fishing vessel like the one going across the waters at this exact moment, carrying two passengers. The fisherman was silent and nervous as he steered the slowly through the thick mist, too scared to say anything.

The other passenger looked up at him, fair features half hidden by a sugegasa, a straw hat. She wore an almost completely dull orange kimono with wide-sleeves; the only parts not orange were the shoulders and the trimming, which were a dark blue, almost purple. It was held together by a dark green sash, but still sat loosely over her chest, showing her toned stomach and bandaged chest, as well as a small medallion with the Kanji for 'Iron' on it. Underneath her kimono she wore loose-fitting orange pants. In her sash she also carried a katana with a dark-red hilt and a strange cross-guard; it had the shape of rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle, overall looking like a squared-off hourglass. Next to it was a wakizashi, with a light-blue hilt and a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an 'S'. On her feet she wore a pair of simple tabi and straw sandals. Next to her was a bindle.

It wasn't difficult for the fisherman to figure out his passenger was a samurai. He had just dropped of Tazuna the bridge builder on the mainland when she had appeared and thrown him a small bundle of Ryō notes and requested to be taken across the ocean to Nami. He had been too frightened to say no, so silently agreed and allowed her on board.

It was only then he noticed she wasn't like any of Gatō's thugs. For one she was a beautiful young woman, clearly in her teens, with spiky, shoulder-length blond hair with a low braid that stuck out from under her spiky hair and reached her mid-back and jaw-length bangs framing her face. She was slightly tanned, had six marks on her cheeks, three on each that looked like whiskers, and calculating azure blue eyes. She'd be considered a beauty in any culture.

Once they finally reached a small beach the fisherman quietly brought his boat to shore and allowed the young lady out, who thanked him quietly before going on her way.

* * *

Tsunami walked down one of the roads of the once crowed streets of the main village of Nami. Nami no Kuni had been a peaceful and lovely place once, long ago, safe from the politics and wars of the mainland. That had all changed when Gatō and his corporation suddenly bought all the main travelling companies which operated between Nami no Kuni and its neighbors, isolating the island nation from the world. Within a year Gatō had effectively seized all of the shipping between the small country and the surrounding continent, plunging it into a recession rarely seen. Now the country was slowly being bled to death, not even having enough food to go around.

Anyone who challenged him was killed, like her late husband. Now her father was making a last attempt to free Nami by building a bridge to connect them to the mainland, but Gatō was doing everything he could to stop them, which was why her father was going to Konoha, in hopes of getting ninja protection. She dearly wished she could help her father, but what could she do?

"Hey girl." Tsunami started at the voice and looked over her shoulder. A group of Gatō's thugs were surrounding a young girl. She was clearly not from around here, her clothing and equipment made that painfully clear.

* * *

"You know weapons aren't allowed here right?" Naruko heard one of the men surrounding her say. Glancing around discreetly she did a headcount. 'Seven…' She thought to herself. One of her hands was resting on her katana, the other holding busy holding her bindle, as she calmly gazed at the thugs before her. "Oh? I apologize I didn't know…but I'm not giving up my swords, as a Samurai it would be shameful without something in return." She told them.

The leader of the group grinned maliciously as he raised his hand, clearing aiming for her chest. "And what would you like in return?" The rest of the thugs gained perverted grins as they caught on to what their leader was suggesting.

A small smirk played on Naruko's lips as she answered. "Sorry boys…you're not my type."

They attempted to grab her, but in a blur of motion she disappeared, stunning her would be rapists. Then she suddenly appeared behind the leader, sheathing her sword. The blade clicked into place and Naruko muttered. "Ippo: Hōzuri." Then a chorus of pained cries came from the thugs as they fell down when a multitude of wounds appeared all over their bodies. They were all shallow, surface wounds, but they still hurt.

"You bitch!" One of them gasped, only to scream in pain as he gained another cut, right across his mouth. "Mind your language. There are children here." Naruko reprimanded him, to anyone watching not having moved one inch.

"You're fucking dead!" The leader of the thugs yelled and staggered up, drawing his own katana and charged her. Naruko sighed, sidestepping his first swing and spinning around him at his second swing. He turned swinging recklessly, leaving himself wide open to Naruko, who spun swiftly while drawing her blade. Not stopping her spin she slashed before sheathing her sword as she stopped, facing away from him once again. "Niho: Setsudan." She muttered as her opponent fell to his knees while crying out in agony, gripping the wrist of his now handless right arm. Facing the rest of the thugs Naruko addressed them as she took a lazy stance. "I'd recommend you get your friend and leave. I'll show you no mercy next time."

The thugs scrambled to do so, some wincing in pain from their wounds. "Scum." Naruko murmured before turning and continued on her way, ignoring the hushed whispers from the surrounding people who had witnessed the event.

* * *

Tsunami had decided to follow the mysterious girl, keeping at a distance as she watched the young blond enter a store and buy several sandwiches. She guessed the girl was stocking up for her travels. She was proven wrong however when the girl moved only a small distance to a couple of homeless orphans and giving them what she had bought with a kind smile.

A little while later the girl had moved to a small clearing, sitting on top of a boulder while eating, and that's when Tsunami decided to approach her.

"Excuse me." She said as she approached the blond. The girl looked over her shoulder. "Finally decided to say hello did you?"

Tsunami blinked, not sure what the girl was talking about.

"You've been following me for a while now." Naruko explained turning around, seeing Tsunami's confusion. Tsunami looked stunned, then embarrassed that she had been caught.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to spy." She apologized with a slight bow. Naruko waved her off with a small smile. "It's fine, no harm done. How can I help you?"

Tsunami found herself hesitating, was she really going to ask this girl, a complete stranger who didn't even look out of her teens, to put her line to protect her family?  
"Well…would you please listen to my story? Then we'll go from there." She asked.

The girl blinked, but nodded her head.

* * *

"Hmm, so you wish for me to help protect you and your family while your father builds this bridge?" Naruko clarified after Tsunami finished her story.

"Yes." Tsunami nodded. "But I would understand if you refused, I have nothing to offer you as payment." Naruko gave a light smile.  
"Give me housing until the bridge is finished and I will gladly protect your family in turn." She told the older woman.

Tsunami bowed. "Thank you so much!" Naruko gave a short laugh. "There is no need to bow to me." Picking up her bindle and putting her sugegasa back on she turned to walk back to the city when she realized something. Turning back to Tsunami she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"Oh and uh…what's your name?" She asked.

Tsunami giggled and introduced herself. "My name is Tsunami. What is yours?"  
Naruko smiled and tipped her hat slightly. "A pleasure, my name is Uzumaki Naruko."

* * *

"It's not much, but I hope you'll find it to your liking." Tsunami said as she showed Naruko the room she would sleep in.  
"I've been sleeping outside for the last month or so. This is more than enough." Naruko assured her as she placed her bindle next to the futon in the room. Tsunami told her dinner would be in a couple of hours, so Naruko decided to go outside.

* * *

Naruko stood barefoot out on the water outside of the house, going through movements with her sword while her eyes were closed. She was aware of someone watching her from the house, but she didn't feel any hostility from them, so she let it be. A few minutes later she stopped and sheathed her sword and walking back to the shore, where she wiped her face and neck with a towel.

As she did she looked over towards the house, spotting a young boy looking at her with a slight blush. Putting her sugegasa back on her head and slipping on her tabi and sandals on she walked up to the boy. Looking down at the boy she smiled kindly as he looked up at her. "You're Inari-san, right? Tsunami-san's son?" She asked him.

When he nodded she crouched to his level and offered her hand. "Nice you meet you, Inari-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruko; your mother hired me to protect your family."

Inari didn't shake her hand; he only looked up at her and frowned. "You should leave before you get killed." He told her. Naruko was taken aback and dropped her hand.

"Sorry, but I've already given my word to protect you and I won't break my word. That would be against my honor as a Samurai." Naruko told Inari. Before anything else could be said Naruko's eyes widened and her head snapped to the side as she felt a large amount of chakra being used in the distance. "Go inside, Inari-san."

"Huh?"

"Go inside. _Now_." Naruko told him sternly. Inari gulped and nodded before running inside.

A few moments later Tsunami came out and looked around, spotting Naruko up on a pole staring off into the distance. "What's the matter Naruko-san?"

"Two powerful people are fighting in the distance...your father was supposed to come back today, right?" Naruko asked Tsunami, who nodded hesitantly.

"Then it is possible it's over your father." Naruko answered. Tsunami's eyes widened.  
"Please go Naruko-san! We'll be fine here."

Naruko looked down at the woman for a moment. "…If that is your wish." She said before leaping of the pole and taking off towards the fight in a blur.

* * *

As Naruko approached the area of the battle she took in the situation. She saw three kids, looking to be a few years younger than her, most likely a Genin team, and behind them an elderly man who she assumed was Tazuna. Further away she spotted two of the same person, who she recognized as Zabuza Momochi, one currently keeping none other than Hatake Kakashi, who she assumed to be the Genin's sensei, imprisoned in a sphere of water, while the other, a clone, prepared to kill the Genin and Tazuna.

She saw one of the Genin, judging from the crest on his back, an Uchiha, rush at the clone and cursed. She speed up, pushing chakra in the soles of her feet and reached the charging Genin just as the clone of Zabuza drew his giant sword to cut him in half. She grabbed the Genin and threw him back with her left hand while she drew her sword with the other, cutting through the clone before it could finish its swing.

She saw the surprise on the two Jōnin's faces and could feel the stares from the people behind her as she sheathed her sword. "Momochi Zabuza, huh? Well you certainly have dangerous people after you Tazuna-san." She told him.

"W-Who are you?" Tazuna asked. Naruko gave a small smile over her shoulder as she tipped her sugegasa. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I was hired by your daughter; I'm here on her behalf."

"Tsunami-chan sent you?"

"Yes…" Naruko confirmed and turned back towards Zabuza and a wide eyed Kakashi. "But I believe this is not the best time to be talking casually." She stated before addressing the Genin.  
"You three defend Tazuna-san; I'll free your sensei, okay?" She asked them. Not waiting for them to say anything she charged at Zabuza, who glared at her as another clone formed out of water.

A slash that only Kakashi's Sharingan could properly follow destroyed it before it even completely formed and Naruko reached Zabuza.  
Zabuza swung at her with his Zanbatō at her, but was surprised when she easily parried it with her own sword, leaving him completely open.  
Naruko grabbed her sword in a double handed grip over her head as she charged it with chakra, causing it to shine a bright yellow. Zabuza's eyes widened in panic and jumped back just as Naruko swung.

"Ittō!" She cried and brought her sword down violently, barely missing Zabuza and causing a pillar-like explosion of steam as the chakra charged blade hit the water.

The Genin and the old man behind them gazed at the display of power in awe as the steam cleared. "Are you okay, Kakashi?" Naruko asked the man beside her who was now free from the water prison.  
"Yes thank you, Naruko-san." Kakashi thanked her. Naruko chuckled slightly. "You don't have to be so formal Kakashi…I still remember you."

Kakashi smiled before turning serious as the mist grew thicker and Zabuza could be heard chuckling. "We'll talk more later." He said, getting a nod from Naruko.

"So now I have to fight some samurai brat too?" Zabuza said. Naruko frowned at the mist preventing her from seeing anything.  
"This mist is annoying." She muttered and started spinning, gaining velocity fast. "Tatsumaki!" Wind kicked up around her as she channeled wind chakra around herself and quickly a miniature tornado formed around her, drawing in the mist. Then it exploded outward, forcing even the Genin and Tazuna to cover their eyes from the intense winds.

Naruko grinned as she stopped spinning. "There we go." She said happily, ignoring the look she was getting from Kakashi. Then she ducked as Zabuza's blade came swinging over her head, seeing Kakashi jump over it. Turning she blocked the blade as Zabuza spun in a complete circle and aimed low at her. Kakashi took the chance to attack Zabuza, launching him away with a kick.

Not giving him time to regain his bearings, Naruko and Kakashi charged Zabuza as he recovered. "Issen!" Naruko slashed out with her sword, sending a sharp crescent of wind chakra ahead of them as they rushed him, Kakashi moving to flank from the left.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruko slash the air and only his instincts saved him from being cut in half as he ducked under the blade of wind. Seeing that Naruko was coming from the front and Kakashi was flanking his right, Zabuza started running to the left.

Kakashi frowned when he saw that Naruko wouldn't be able to cut Zabuza off and flipped through hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" He exclaimed as water rose into a large wall ahead of Zabuza, cutting off his path. Zabuza cursed and turned around with a swing, cleaving a charging Naruko in two. He grinned before his eyes widened in surprise as Naruko faded away and he felt a sharp pain as Naruko slashed into his arm. "Utsusemi…"

"Gah!" He cried as he gripped the wound and Naruko kicked him, launching him towards Kakashi.

Zabuza managed to stop himself by putting his hand on the water and channeling chakra. "Give up Zabuza-san. I've made one of your arms useless, and you're outnumbered. You lost the second I removed your mist." Naruko called out to him.  
"Shut up you brat." Zabuza growled and charged madly at her with his blade trailing behind him.

"You may be a renowned swordsman…" Naruko said as she dodged Zabuza's wild swings casually until she jumped high above him and drew her sword, holding it above her head in a double handed grip. "But you can't match a samurai…"

"Rakuyō!" Naruko shot down at extreme speeds, and Zabuza was barely able to raise his sword to block. With a great explosion Naruko hit the water, causing it to rise up in a pillar, shrouding her and Zabuza from view.  
As the air cleared Naruko could be seen crouched in front of Zabuza, who still had his sword up in a block. Then a sharp sound echoed out followed by half of the Kubikiribōchō falling into the water as Zabuza cried out in pain and stumbled back as Naruko stood and sheathed her sword.

From the shoulder and down, Naruko had cut a large gash across Zabuza's body. "I'm sorry…I still haven't perfected that technique, so I missed slightly." Naruko said and moved to draw her sword for a final blow. However she was surprised when someone appeared in front of her and kicked her away violently.  
"H-Haku…" Zabuza said weakly.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. I wasn't fast enough to protect you." Haku apologized as she helped the Nukenin stand.

"We're retreating." Zabuza told his subordinate as he glared at the blond girl. "Hai." Haku nodded and before Kakashi or Naruko could move to attack they were gone in a swirl of mist.

Naruko sighed as she turned to Kakashi. "They're gone." She said, getting a nod in agreement from him as he covered his Sharingan.

* * *

"Tōsan!" Tsunami exclaimed when she saw them coming and ran up to hug her father. Pulling back she bowed deeply to the Konoha ninja and Naruko. "Thank you so much for protecting Tōsan."

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Just doing our job."

Meanwhile Naruko was trying to ignore the two Genin who were constantly sneaking glances at her. Looking over at them she saw the pink haired girl quickly divert her gaze, while the Uchiha kept his stare on her.  
"Yes?" She said questioningly.

"Fight me." He said. Naruko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why?"

"You're strong."

"Okay…fine, if your sensei allows it." She said and walked inside.

* * *

**AN: New story! Yay for samurai Naruko! Some of you might have already read this chapter, as it used to be in Ramblings From a Crazy Mind, only some minor things were changed. Naruko is 16 in this fic, 4 years older than the Rookie 9, so keep that in mind.**

**For the basis of Naruko's outfit check my profile, and as for her hairstyle, think Jiraiya's hair with a braid.**

**Also, this IS a slight Bleach crossover, as Naruko has a Zanpakut****************ō, (it is a canon one, not telling which, but it is one of the swords described in the chapter), as well as some techniques adapted from Bleach.**

**Oh, and this story inspired by The Wanderer by Darth Malleus, which you should all go read if you haven't.**

* * *

******************Naruko's Jutsu:**

******************Ippo: Hōzuri (First Step: Cheek Stroke)**

**A simple but precise slash technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds. Mainly meant to discourage the enemy from further action.**

**Niho: Setsudan (Second Step: Amputation)**

**A precise technique used to cut off an opponent's limb, usually their hand.**

**Itt********************ō (Deviate Sword)**

**********************While the opponent is stunned, the user grasps their sword with both hands, and brings it down with enough force to cut an opponent in half.**

**Tatsumaki (Tornado)**

**Naruko spins rapidly while channeling wind chakra around her body, creating a small tornado around herself.**

**Issen (Flash):**

**Naruko swings her sword at a target, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. Naruko uses wind chakra for this technique.**

**Utsusemi (Cicada)**

**Naruko moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage.**

**Rakuyō (Falling Leaf)**

**A technique where Naruko jumps high above her opponent and grips her sword above her with both hands, before falling at an untraceable speed and slashing at her target. The force of the slash is augmented by the drop and makes it many times more powerful than even Ittō.**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum**


End file.
